


Dancing With Demons (Trying to Rewrite lmao)

by always_an_anxious_mess



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Ryan Bergara, Fun, Gen, all add tags as we go, and ryan has to save him, because there's so many demon shane fics, my first fic on the website, not sure how long this is gonna be so bear with me here, queerplatonic, shane gets possessed, so not entirely sure how this is gonna pan out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: He's been Ryan Bergara for the past ten years, ever since the mortal Ryan was put into a coma he would never wake up from. He got a degree, got a stable job, made some friends. Started a show on YouTube where he got to visit "haunted locations" and play a scared believer who hated the very thought of demons.But one location is going to change their lives forever. And not in a good way.





	Dancing With Demons (Trying to Rewrite lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction on this website. And my first Buzzfeed Unsolved fan fiction. So.. let's see how this goes!

Ryan Bergara felt it as soon as he walked into the house. Something was wrong.  
He’d done his fair share of research about the Mako house. Google, Wikipedia, and even some… places, that humans couldn’t access for research.  
It was true that some of the “demonic establishments” he and Shane Madej visited for Unsolved, were infested. But most of them weren’t. Bobby Mackey’s? Nope, there was barely a few low level spirits that weren’t even able to interact with anything. The flashlight that had turned on was his own doing. Can’t have a demon episode without some action, right?  
The Sallie house? There was a demon there, very low level. Barely even manifested to turn the flashlight on and off a couple of times. The rest was Ryan’s doing, and a bit of skilled acting, if he did say so himself.  
But something was different here. Off. Something was wrong and he seriously didn’t like it. All of his instincts were screaming at him to morph right now, at that moment, to defend himself (and Shane, but he’d never admit that to anyone, not even himself).  
He shook the thought away, pushing centuries of habits down to keep his cover, Ryan concentrated on forming the expression on his face. Eyes just a bit wider as they enter the house, a tinge of regret in the corners of the mouth, unease rippling through the eyebrows… after nearly ten years of playing Ryan Bergara, he had gotten pretty good at the whole “terrified out of my mind at the thought of demons” look.  
“I don’t like this,” he voiced to Shane. Overdose on the regret just a tad, add a few hints of fear and worry… perfect.  
Just how the real Ryan Bergara would have reacted if he was still alive.  
“Right, because the big bad demons are gonna come out and possess you! And we’re gonna have to call Father Thomas and get you exorcised!” The grin on Madej’s face was insufferable.  
He glanced to the side, aiming his gaze towards the lanky human. Replace most of the fear with frustration, furrow they eyebrows, send a glare in his direction. “Shut up Shane,” he told him. Add that healthy dose of “done with your shit” to his voice and you have a Ryan Bergara mad at Shane Madej.  
“Just saying. Nothing’s gonna hurt you in here Ryan. When are you going to learn?” The tall mortal shook his head, chuckling softly.  
We might both be in danger on this one, buddy. The demon thought to himself, turning his attention back to the walls around him and feeling unease creep through his mind again. A shiver went through his body, and he tightened his grip on the GoPro.  
“Let’s just get this over with,” he said through gritted teeth, fighting off the urge to reveal himself for the fifth time since they set foot on the property.  
———  
Ryan clicked off the spirit box, breathing out a nearly silent sigh of relief as the screeching came to an abrupt halt. He rolled his shoulders and pushed open the door to leave the room. He had just finished his lock-in. TJ and the rest of the camera crew had left for the night, promising to return in the morning to pick them up.  
The thing that was odd, Ryan noticed, was that Shane hadn’t called the time for him to leave. The demon had to count the seconds himself. In fact, Madej hadn’t even banged on the door to startle him or anything.  
He left the room and called out without thought. “Shane?” He blinked rapidly, surprising himself. And then mentally slapping himself across the face. He hadn’t concentrated on what emotion he was putting into the word. Concern and a tinge of fear had come out naturally.  
The demon pulled himself out of his own thoughts to realize he had gotten no answer from the mortal. In fact, from where he was, he couldn’t even see him.  
“Shane…?” This time it was quieter, more of a whisper, and a question. Fear was starting to creep in, an emotion he wasn’t used to.  
Don’t take it the wrong way, he had felt fear. Fear for his own being, fear for the vessel. He had felt fear radiate off of mortals, and he would often feed slightly on it, to ease them of their terror.  
But this was different. He had fear for a mortal. For the life of a meat suit. He wasn’t accustomed to feeling fear for something other then his own benefit.  
Ryan turned off the GoPro and flicked the glamour over his eyes away, allowing him to see the other supernatural creatures in the area. There were no spirits, none. Which was odd. Ghosts were everywhere. 9/10 of them were useless, boring, like the ones in Bobby Mackey’s. But there was nothing here. At all.  
A bad sign.  
He pivoted on the balls of his feet, letting his gaze scan over the entire house.  
There.  
The demon could see Madej’s life force. It was on the second floor, in one of the bedrooms. It looked weaker then it usually did. Normally, it would be a brilliant blue and white, and would glow with the light of a mortal.  
But now, it was dimmer. The blue was so desaturated it looked almost grey and there was no white. Instead, there were black tendrils, twirling over and wrapping over Shane’s life force as if it was squeezing it like prey.  
Panic rippled through Ryan’s body and he leaped into action, not bothering to hide his orangish bronze and black eyes as he sprinted towards the stairs. “Shane?!” He shouted, still managing to act confused and worried, despite the panic that was beating along with the blood in his vessel’s veins.  
He flicked the glamour over his eyes a second before he burst into the room. Shane was standing in the middle of the room, eyes rolled into the back of his head and his limbs twitching. His GoPro was on the floor, possibly still recording, but damaged. As if something had slammed it into the ground.  
Maybe that something didn’t want evidence it existed.  
Ryan visibly paled. He knew what was happening now. It could’ve been a number of things when he first saw Madej’s life force, but now… he knew what was happening. He wasn’t an idiot.  
He knew what a demon entering a host looked like on the poor mortal.  
He had to stop this.  
Now.  
“Shane? Shane!” He a few steps forward and grabbed the lanky human’s wrists, shaking him slightly. “Shane are you okay?” The demon had slipped on the facade of a concerned mortal as easily as breathing. As far as he knew at the moment, the demon trying to possess Shane had no idea they were the same thing. And he prayed to Lucifer it stayed that way.  
Madej’s eyes blinked, his brown iris’ rolling back into position. “Ryan?” He asked, before tensing up and a shiver running through his body. Ryan hissed mentally, realizing he had been too late. The possession was already complete. “Ryan…” the demon who was now in control of Madej’s body said, thoughtfully, as if picking apart memories.  
Which he is. Ryan growled inwardly. The demon was going through Shane’s memories to figure out how to best parade around as him without anyone noticing.  
At this point, Ryan had two options. Exorcize him immediately, which would reveal to Shane that he was a demon. And he would have to use a lot of energy to banish the demon from the mortal’s mind. He wouldn’t be able to banish the entity and try to erase the memories of Madej in his demon form. He wouldn’t have the energy after the exorcism.  
Or he could let the demon stay for a while. Just long enough to form a plan to get him out of Shane’s head.  
It wouldn’t be for long. He told himself, leaning towards the latter option. Just long enough to assess the level of this demon. And I can come up with a plan to get the demon out of Madej without him being conscious. Shane would survive. With some mental scars, but Shane was strong.  
Ryan made his choice quickly, before this awkward silence grew any longer.  
“Shane are you okay?” Ryan asked, allowing concern and fear to lace over his tone of slight anger.  
“Okay… Yeah I’m okay,” Shane, who was most definitely not Shane, uncomfortably twisted his wrists out of Ryan’s grip. “I- I got bored, during your lock-in, went to explore. Must’ve passed out,”  
Passed out while standing up, huh? This demon was either very low level and new to possessing vessels, or was old and powerful who hadn’t possessed someone in a long time. Either way, an awfully terrible liar. Ryan didn’t feel like arguing about it.  
“Let’s call TJ and Devon, then. Get them to pick us up now instead of in the morning. We’ll just tell the fans I chickened out like last time at the Sallie House,” he smiled, but he let worry still shine in his eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah okay,” the entity shifted, as if uncomfortable. It stared down at his hands, flexing his fingers as if it was still getting used to the fact they were there.  
“Grab your GoPro,” Ryan tilted his head in the camera’s direction as he turned to leave the room. “I’ll make the call.” He didn’t wait for a response as he left, heading back downstairs. He let the emotion drain from his vessels face now that he was alone with no cameras on. What was the point of keeping up a facade when no one was around to see it?  
He grabbed his phone and unlocked it by pressing his thumb to the home button. It was amazing how technology had advanced in the centuries. The last time he was possessing a vessel on earth, the telescope had just been invented. And everyone still believed the geocentric theory.  
Ryan clicked on TJ’s name and pressed the phone to his ear as it dialed him. It rang once, twice, three times, before a groggy voice picked up.  
“Hello?” The human’s tone was frustrated, but slurring with lack of energy.  
“Hey TJ? Can you pick us up? M- Shane got sick, and one of our cameras broke. I rather not keep him any longer,” the lie slipped easily out of his mouth, with no wavering of the tone that was usually found in lying mortals.  
“Okay,” a yawn and the sound of bedsheets rustling came from the other end of the line. “I’ll be there like… maybe an hour.”  
“Thanks dude, see you soon,”  
“See you soon,” TJ responded. The call ended and Ryan pulled the phone away from his ear. He pocketed the device and turned around, finding Shane standing a few feet behind him. He jumped, as if surprised.  
“Fuck dude, don’t creep up on me like that,” he said, rubbing his forearms, feigning being cold.  
The demon possessing Madej didn’t respond.  
“So,” Ryan shrugged. “TJ’s on his way here to pick us up. Mind helping me get everything together?”  
Shane blinked. A few seconds before he replied. “Yes,” he spoke slowly. “Yes I’ll help,”  
“Alright big guy,” the demon chuckled, allowing his expression to remain nonchalant. But mentally, he scowled.  
This demon really hasn’t possessed someone in a long time huh? Or maybe ever. There were some demons who went to the mortal realm to establish areas to host, instead of humans.  
So what made him change his mind?  
And why Shane?


End file.
